All I want for Christmas is you (J&L)
by Gwendolyn H. Harpies
Summary: James Potter, el vivo espíritu de la Navidad, está este año inusualmente triste y desanimado. Solo quiere una cosa para Navidad. ¿Lo conseguirá?


_Resumen: James Potter, el vivo espíritu de la Navidad, está este año inusualmente triste y desanimado. Solo quiere una cosa para Navidad. ¿Lo conseguirá?_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que resulten conocidos son obra de J. K. Rowling_

* * *

><p><strong><span>All I want for Christmas is you<span>**

La Navidad llegó a Hogwarts a principios de diciembre. El enorme castillo se llenó de adornos navideños por doquier. De las paredes de los pasillos colgaban esponjosas y coloridas guirnaldas y hasta en las aulas había motivos festivos. Lo más impresionante se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, donde habían dispuesto un imponente abeto maravillosamente decorado y habían hechizado el techo con un encantamiento que hacía nevar cada dos por tres copos de nieve falsos. Había un ambiente de lo más hogareño y navideño, absolutamente encantador. Hogwarts incluso parecía la casita de Santa Claus en el Polo Norte. Los alumnos deambulaban por los pasillos entonando villancicos o hablando de sus próximos planes para Navidad. Los había que se esperaban a pasar bajo el muérdago justo cuando veían llegar a la persona que les gustaba para aprovechar la ocasión. Hasta los profesores estaban de un humor excelente, habían bajado el ritmo de deberes durante esos días. Todo el mundo estaba de lo más animado, todos excepto James Potter.

James amaba esa época del año desde que todavía llevaba pañales. Adoraba el ambiente que había durante esos días y la magia que se notaba por todas partes. Le encantaba hacer trastadas y travesuras con los regalos de los demás y ver sus caras, pero luego siempre les recompensaba con obsequios originales y divertidos. Era el vivo espíritu navideño. Pero ese año no tenía humor para celebraciones, su ilusión había decidido hacer las maletas y no volver, y su mente y su corazón estaban en otra parte. Estaba triste, desanimado y harto, y el motivo de semejante estado de ánimo no tenía otro nombre más que Lily Evans. Llevaba enamorado de ella desde que la había visto en el andén el primer día de clases, aunque no había alcanzado a comprenderlo hasta mucho después. Para entonces, había hecho el ridículo de mil maneras diferentes y lo único que había logrado había sido que Lily no lo tomara en serio. Finalmente, se había resignado a la idea de que no llegarían a nada y había dejado de perseguirla por cada esquina del colegio. Le estaba costando mucho pero, de momento, estaba teniendo éxito. Aun así, no por ello había dejado de pensar en ella y de dolerle su constante rechazo.

James suspiró una vez más ante sus desdichada y desgraciada vida sentimental y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Estaba en un rincón de la sala común de Gryffindor adelantando los deberes de Encantamientos, o al menos es lo que intentaba. Pero entre que su mente divagaba por otros derroteros más pantanosos y lúgubres y que la sala se había llenado de los comentarios, cotilleos y risas de los alumnos que se encontraban allí, no podía concentrarse con la asignatura. Se levantó y se marchó a su habitación después de echarle una mirada a un crío de primer año, que hizo que se le cayesen los libros que sujetaba en la mano. No estaba de humor para tanta felicidad.

El dormitorio era otra historia, allí podría estar a su aire más tranquilamente. Sirius estaba haciendo Merlín sabía qué por ahí, Peter habría ido a las cocinas y Remus, bueno, aunque estuviese allí tampoco contaba pues estaba leyendo un libro y era como si no estuviera.

—Hey, Lunático —saludó James al entrar en la habitación. Remus le contestó con un movimiento de cabeza sin apartar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

Así pues, el moreno se tumbó en su cama, se quitó las gafas y dejó divagar su mente a sus anchas. En ese momento odió con toda su alma la Navidad. Era preciosa, sí, pero solo si eres feliz y no te falta nada en tu vida. Podía ser una época bonita y alegre para pasar el tiempo con tus seres queridos y disfrutar de cada momento con ellos, pero también podía ser la peor época del año. Precisamente porque es tan entrañable y familiar, cuando tienes un vacío en tu alma o te falta alguien es cuando más triste y solo te sientes. Porque ves que a tu alrededor la gente es feliz y desearías compartir esa dicha con ellos, llevarte un pellizquito de sus ilusiones y disfrutarlo, pero no es posible, pues no estás entero, te falta algo o alguien. James lo tenía todo, unos padres que le amaban, unos amigos que darían la vida por él y era feliz en Hogwarts, pero le faltaba algo y si alguien le preguntase, diría que solamente quería una cosa para Navidad.

—¡Hola, tíos! —apareció Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—.Tenéis que ver la que hay liada por ahí. He puesto en práctica el hechizo que me enseñó Susan la otra noche.  
>—¿Cuál? ¿El que estaba dentro de su sujetador? —respondió Peter con la boca llena de chocolate tras él. Sirius le miró con horror y después dijo:<br>—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. ¡Eh tíos, nuestro pequeño Peter se ha convertido en todo un merodeador!

El moreno le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro y le cogió golosinas que llevaba Peter en la mano. Se giró hacia sus otros dos compañeros de dormitorio para darse cuenta de que ninguno le había hecho el más mínimo caso, Remus por estar concentrado en su libro y James por encontrarse con la mirada perdida en el techo y la cabeza en las nubes.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Esto qué es? ¡Uno leyendo y el otro medio atontado! Lunático, ¿qué mosca le ha picado?  
>—Está triste y afligido, desanimado y desganado, gris y taciturno, meláncolico y nostálgico, apesadumbrado y...<br>—Vale, ya lo he pillado. Veo que llevas muy bien el diccionario de sinónimos que te regaló tu padre por Navidad —comentó apoyándose contra el alféizar de la ventana cercana a Remus.  
>—Es bueno ganar riqueza de vocabulario. Deberías hacer lo mismo, Sirius...<br>—Lunático, que es Navidad, dame un descanso, tío.

Remus le miró con desaprobación y Peter soltó una risilla mientras se sentaba en una esquina de la cama de James.

—Entonces, ¿qué, James? ¿Cómo estás con lo de Evans? —preguntó Peter.

James volvió de su viaje a ninguna parte y fijó la atención en sus amigos, Peter esperaba su respuesta, Remus había cerrado el libro y Sirius le miraba con preocupación.

—Bien.  
>—¿En serio? ¿Sabes? Lunático tiene por ahí otro diccionario, seguro que te dejará encantado que consultes la definición de «bien», porque estás hecho una mierda, tío. Desde el cariño —respondió Sirius.<br>—Sirius tiene razón, tienes que animarte —dijo Remus.  
>—Con lo luchador y tenaz que eres, no entiendo cómo es que te has rendido con el terremoto pelirrojo —siguió Sirius.<br>—Porque está cansado de que le dé calabazas día sí y día también. ¿Quién es capaz de aguantar eso? —respondió Peter.

James asintió con la cabeza después de ponerse las gafas.

—Por eso yo salgo con chicas a las que les gusto. Cornamenta, tío, es que te has ido a fijar en la tía más cabezota y borde del planeta.  
>—¿Qué le voy a hacer, Canuto? En el corazón no se manda.<br>—Por favor, no me vengas con mierdas sentimentaloides —dijo Sirius tirándole la almohada y tirándole las gafas.  
>—Estupendo, me has vuelto a romper las gafas.<br>—_Oculus reparo_ —con un movimiento de su varita, Peter le arregló las gafas a James.  
>—Gracias, Colagusano.<br>—¿Por qué no usas _pentillas_? —preguntó Sirius intrigado.  
>—Se llaman «lentillas», Canuto, y te he dicho mil veces que no me gustan. Además, si lo hiciera te negaría la diversión de romperme las gafas de maneras distintas.<br>—Me has emocionado, Jamie, cuánto me quieres —respondió el moreno con un gesto dramático y sacando una sonrisa a James—. Me alegro de que por lo menos te rías con mis tonterías.  
>—Tampoco puedo estar desganado, gris y taciturno todo el día, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no puedo evitarlo.<br>—Bueno, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea —contestó Remus sacando la provisión secreta de chocolate de debajo de la cama y tendiéndole un trozo a James.  
>—Claro que sí. A mí me tienes para gastar todas las bromas que quieras mientras Lunático mira para otro lado, Lunático te ofrece su bien más preciado para consolarte y Colagusano... ¿tú qué aportas exactamente, tío?<br>—Conmigo se puede desahogar.  
>—Se me olvidaba que Colagusano era la aportación femenina del grupo.<p>

Ante el comentario de Sirius, Peter le lanzó otra almohada al moreno que le dio en toda la cara y despeinó su cuidadoso peinado. Remus y James se echaron a reír. Ese era su día a día, podían enfadarse entre ellos y meterse unos con otros, pero a la hora de la verdad siempre estaban ahí para el que lo necesitase. Y James necesitaba precisamente eso, apoyo y distracción.

—¿Piensas contarme qué has liado esta vez, Canuto? —preguntó James.  
>—Si has infringido las normas, espera, que voy a encerrar al prefecto Remus bajo llave y voy a dejar salir al merodeador —dijo Remus y aguardó dos segundos—. Vale, ya.<br>—Bueno, pues estaba la otra noche enrollándome con Susan y cuando le quité el sujetador...  
>—¡Sirius! El hechizo, tío. Queremos saber lo que ha pasado con el hechizo, no cómo le quitaste el sujetador a Susan —interrumpió Peter.<br>—Pues a lo mejor te vendría bien que te diera clases de cómo desabrochar sujetadores. No veáis lo difícil que es dar con el truco.  
>—¡Sirius!<br>—Vale, ya me centro. Resulta que he hechizado la armadura del soldado del quinto piso, la del pasillo de la parte izquierda, esa que le falta una pierna.  
>—Ajá, ya nos ha quedado claro cuál es, tío —dijo James para que no divagase más.<br>—El caso es que nuestro querido soldado lleva todo el día a la pata coja profesando su amor a la profesora McGonagall.

Los chicos se echaron a reír imaginándose la escena.

—Pero una cosa. ¿Cómo es que McGonagall no ha deshecho ya el hechizo? —inquirió Peter.  
>—A lo mejor se siente halagada y hasta le gusta y todo —apuntó James.<br>—¡Nah! Es que soy un tío increíblemente listo e inteligente y modifiqué el hechizo para que durase unas cuantas horas y no pudiese deshacerlo nadie.  
>—Lo has hecho como te lo expliqué yo, ¿verdad, Sirius? —dijo Remus.<br>—Sí, tío.

Nuevamente, se echaron a reír y así pasó el resto del día entre risas y bromas. James agradeció silenciosamente a sus amigos por estar ahí y mostrarle su apoyo cada uno a su manera: Peter ofreciéndose a ser su confidente, Remus siendo su paño de lágrimas si hacía falta y Sirius animándole con sus bromas y distracciones. Cada uno era diferente y eso era lo que hacía especiales a los merodeadores.

Al día siguiente, todos tuvieron que enfrentarse al enfado de la profesora McGonagall en la clase de Transformaciones después del hecho ocurrido con la armadura hechizada. Estaba que trinaba y la pagó con todos sus alumnos mandándoles muchos deberes para el fin de semana. No pudo castigar directamente al responsable porque nadie había visto nada y no sabía quién era, aunque tenía sus sospechas.

—¡Potter!  
>—Yo no he sido, profesora —contestó el chico con su mejor cara de niño bueno.<br>—Esto lleva su marca y la de su inseparable amigo —dijo Minerva pasando la mirada a su compañero de mesa, Sirius Black.  
>—Pues nosotros no hemos sido, profesora —respondió Sirius con una expresión de inocencia similar a la que había puesto James.<br>—¿Creéis que con poner cara de no haber roto nunca un plato os voy a creer? ¡Si prácticamente sois responsables de cada trastada que ocurre en el colegio!  
>—Profesora, creo que esta vez tienen razón.<p>

Todos se quedaron en silencio, estupefactos, porque alguien había salido en defensa de ese par de gamberros. Minerva McGonagall no salía de su estupor y James se había congelado en su asiento.

—Ayer vieron a Potter en la sala común. Según sé estuvo allí todo el tiempo.

La dueña de aquella voz no era ni nada más ni nada menos que Lily Evans y había salido en defensa de James Potter. Ver para creer.

Cuando terminó la clase, James alcanzó a Lily por el pasillo.

—¡Evans! —Lily se volvió ante la llamada y James se quedó embobado mirando cómo se agitaba su cabello pelirrojo al viento.  
>—Gracias...<p>

La chica no supo qué decir y al final asintió con la cabeza antes de reemprender su marcha por el pasillo. James se quedó pensando en la mirada que le había dirigido y es que había visto algo en los ojos de la pelirroja que no había visto antes. Por un momento, Lily Evans no le había mirado con desprecio ni con desaprobación.

—Oh no. No, no y no.  
>—¿Qué pasa, Canuto? —preguntó James girándose hacia su amigo.<br>—Conozco esa cara y es la cara de «estoy enamorado hasta las trancas de la pelirroja». Ni se te ocurra volver a perder los calzoncillos por ella.  
>—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan explícito, Sirius? Sabes que tengo una imaginación muy viva —se quejó Peter a su lado.<br>—Yo nunca he perdido los calzoncillos por ella.  
>—No, perdiste toda la ropa excepto los calzoncillos por ella —concretó Remus.<br>—Muy bonitos, por cierto. Me encanta que lleves el espíritu de Gryffindor hasta en la ropa interior —comentó Sirius con una sonrisa torcida.  
>—Que te den, Canuto. Sabes que estoy enamorado hasta las trancas, como tú dices, pero estoy tratando de olvidarme de ella.<br>—Pues babeando por ella cada momento lo haces fatal, tío. Vas por mal camino.

James le echó una mirada enfurruñada y dejó de hablar mientras iban al Gran Comedor para comer. Los chicos cambiaron de tema pero ya no se sentía con ánimos de participar en la conversación. Lo cierto es que Sirius tenía razón, estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de Lily y babeaba por ella cada vez que la veía. No le profesaba su amor a la menor ocasión, también es cierto, pero no dejaba de ser duro verla y no poder tener una oportunidad con ella. Tampoco pedía tanto.

Para cuando su mente volvió a aterrizar y prestó atención de nuevo a la conversación, estaban hablando de los regalos de Navidad.

—Yo he hecho una lista con todos los libros que nos han recomendado durante el curso y que me interesa leer. Hay algunos bastante completos sobre... bueno, ya sabéis —comentó Remus.  
>—Lo siento, pero no pienso comprarte otro libro más. La ancianita de la librería me va a tomar por un tío serio y responsible y no puedo permitir eso —respondió Sirius—. Así que ya me estás diciendo qué más te hace falta. No te preguntaré por lo que te hace ilusión porque es evidente que es un libro.<br>—Canuto, ¿tú no puedes pararte a pensar como todo el mundo? —preguntó Peter.  
>—Pues no, listillo. Es mejor que la gente haga su lista con las cosas que necesita o que le haría ilusión que le regalasen, tipo lista de los deseos. Así nos ahorraríamos gastos innecesarios en cosas que luego no gustan.<br>—Vamos, que así no tienes que pararte a pensar mucho, ¿no? —dijo James.  
>—Me has pillado. ¿Quieres más patatas, Colagusano? Estoy lleno.<br>—Gracias, Canuto —respondió Peter echándose las patatas en su plato.  
>—¿Qué tienes tú en tu lista de deseos, Canuto? —preguntó James.<br>—La verdad es que quiero una mascota.  
>—¿Una mascota?<br>—Sí, Lunático. Veréis, la lechuza que tengo está ya muy enferma y cualquier día estira el ala. No sé ni cómo trae todavía las cartas —respondió Sirius.  
>—Pero si entrega las cartas a otras personas —comentó Peter.<br>—¿Lo ves? Si es que está fatal la pobre.  
>—Pues yo quiero una novia para Navidad —dijo Peter.<br>—¡Hombre! En eso te puedo ayudar. Puedo darte clases especiales para conseguir novia. Dos sesiones conmigo y las chicas caerán a tus pies. Ese va a ser tu regalo. Feliz Navidad, Colagusano —comentó Sirius palmeándole en el hombro con una sonrisa.  
>—Tampoco quiero atacarlas, hechizarlas o coaccionarlas de alguna forma, pero gracias.<br>—¿Y tú qué quieres para Navidad, James? —preguntó Remus.

El chico sonreía divertido ante la pulla de Peter a Sirius pero se le cambió la expresión de la cara al escuchar la pregunta de Remus. Intentó que no se le notase, mas no tuvo mucho éxito.

—Nada, no necesito nada —contestó James con evasivas.  
>—Habrá alguna cosa que quieras, ¿no, Jamie?<br>—Solo quiero una cosa, Canuto, y no creo que la tenga para Navidad. Ni nunca, ya puestos.

Sirius, Remus y Peter se dieron cuenta de a lo que se refería James.

—¿Sabes? Evans no sabe lo que se pierde.  
>—Canuto, déjalo.<br>—En serio, Jamie. Cualquier tía querría estar contigo, la mayoría de chicas del colegio están detrás tuya y lo sabes —dijo Sirius poniéndose serio por una vez.  
>—Gracias, Canuto, pero ni siquiera quiero eso.<br>—¿Ah no? —preguntó Peter.  
>—Solo quiero que Lily...<br>—James —le cortó Remus mirándole un poco incómodo por encima del hombro.  
>—Ya sé que soy muy cansino con el tema, pero no pido que Lily se enamore de mí.<br>—James.  
>—Es verdad. Solo quiero una oportunidad.<br>—¿Y no es lo mismo? —preguntó Sirius.  
>—No, solo quiero que me dé la oportunidad de conocerme. Nunca lo ha hecho —respondió James con la tristeza aflorando a sus ojos de nuevo.<br>—James —le cortó Remus otra vez.  
>—Ya lo sé, seguro que nunca lo hará. Tengo muy claro que no tengo posibilidad con ella. Me odia y he desperdiciado todas mis oportunidades de forma muy tonta. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho tan mal y no la culpo por actuar así conmigo. Pero no soy tan malo, solo quiero que me dé la oportunidad de conocerme... eso es lo único que quiero para Navidad.<p>

Tras las palabras de James, el silencio se instaló en la mesa. Sirius y Peter no sabían qué decir, mientras que Remus tenía la vista fija en un punto detrás de James. Un punto pelirrojo.

—Toma, Black. Ya es la segunda vez que tu lechuza me trae el correo a mí —dijo Lily entregándole una carta a Sirius y evitando mirar a James.  
>—Lo que yo decía, qué mal está la pobre. Gracias, Evans.<p>

Lily se fue sin decir nada más, pero James seguía congelado en su asiento.

—¿Creéis que habrá oído lo que he dicho?  
>—Seguro que no —respondió Peter.<br>—Y si lo ha hecho, la has espantado, tío. Mírala, ha salido corriendo.

Remus no perdió de vista a Lily. Sirius tenía razón, la pelirroja había salido prácticamente corriendo del Gran Comedor y estaba seguro de que había escuchado todo lo que James había dicho. No en vano estaba intentado advertir a su amigo de que venía hacia ellos. Pero había algo que le había sorprendido de la actitud de Lily.

—Chicos, he terminado de comer. Tengo que consultar una cosa en la biblioteca. Luego nos vemos —Remus se levantó de la silla y se fue tras Evans.  
>—¡Genial! Más patatas para mí —dijo Peter mientras se abalanzaba a por las patatas de Remus.<br>—Venga, Jamie, alegra esa cara. Te va a venir muy bien pasar las vacaciones fuera del colegio y verás qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar juntos —intentó animarle Sirius.  
>—Qué envidia me da que paséis las vacaciones fuera.<br>—Fuiste tú quien decidió quedarse para no dejar a Remus solo —le recordó James.  
>—Ya lo sé y no me arrepiento. Pero seguro que es muy aburrido. Estoy pensando en emborracharle para el banquete —contó Peter y procedió a explicarles lo que había ideado.<p>

Así, los tres chicos perfeccionaron el plan de Peter, dando ideas Sirius y James de cómo podría llevarlo a cabo. Por supuesto, no podía olvidarse de hacerle fotos para que ellos las viesen a la vuelta.

No muy lejos de allí, Remus había encontrado a Lily sentada en un pupitre de un aula vacía. Tenía la mirada perdida pero se la veía confusa, como si un millar de pensamientos pasasen por su cabeza a la vez.

—¿Estás bien, Lily?

La pelirroja le miró y sopesó no decirle nada, pero después decidió ser sincera y negó con la cabeza en señal de respuesta.

—¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza, pelirroja? —preguntó Remus cogiendo una silla. Le dio la vuelta y se sentó frente a ella.  
>—Muchas cosas y no estoy segura de que me guste alguna. Estoy confundida, Remus, y llevo unos días así —contestó Lily llevándose las manos a la cara.<br>—Has escuchado lo que nos ha dicho sobre ti —no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, era un hecho que Lily había oído todo y Remus lo sabía—. ¿Y qué piensas?  
>—No sé si puedo...<br>—Lily, somos amigos. Puedes hablar conmigo —Remus le cogió de la mano y se la apretó para mostrarle su apoyo.  
>—Lo sé.<br>—Vale, cambiaré la pregunta. ¿Por qué lo has defendido con McGonagall?

Lily le miró sin comprender.

—Remus, porque era inocente. Vaya pregunta.  
>—Pero antes nunca te metías cuando le regañaban. No te importaba. ¿Por qué ahora sí? —le preguntó el castaño mirándola con atención.<br>—No es que antes no me importase y ahora sí. Creo que ahora está más centrado en las clases. Veo... veo que ha cambiado.  
>—Y tampoco está todos los días declarándose, ¿no?<br>—Sí. Digo, no. No sé —Lily se removió nerviosa en su silla—. Mira, no soy de las que reniegan de un tío y después cuando ese tío pasa de ellas, se enamora de él. Eso no va conmigo. Pero me gusta que no esté detrás mía siempre y que se haya centrado, ¿me explico?  
>—Eso es porque ha madurado, Lily. ¿Por qué esa cara?<br>—Porque no me gusta que me guste eso —soltó la pelirroja—. Y tampoco me gusta que me guste lo que ha dicho antes. No me gusta haberlo oído todo porque he visto una faceta de Potter que no conocía. Tampoco me gusta haberlo oído porque me ha gustado haber visto ese lado suyo. Y no me gusta porque me gusta y no sé si está bien que me guste.  
>—Pelirroja, tienes un lío de narices —dijo Remus con una sonrisa burlona.<br>—Gracias, pero no hacía falta que me lo dijeras.  
>—Hemos hablado antes de él, aunque más bien tú te quejabas de lo inmaduro y crío que era. Pero ya le habías dado vueltas al cambio de James y habías pensado en esto antes, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?<br>—¿Qué? —Lily se quedó sin habla momentáneamente—. Bueno, supongo que es la Navidad. Hace que uno sea más sincero.  
>—¿Y qué piensas hacer?<br>—No lo sé —contestó la pelirroja con un suspiro.  
>—James ha sido sincero con cada una de las cosas que te ha dicho y lo sabes. Bueno, imagino que lo de secuestrarte y llevarte a las Vegas para casaros fue una broma. Pero al fin y al cabo es James, tampoco me extrañaría —dijo Remus sacándole una sonrisa a Lily.<p>

Siguieron hablando de otros temas sin importancia, pero a Lily le había venido muy bien desahogarse sin pensar en si estaría bien lo que estaba diciendo o no. Simplemente necesitaba decirlo y Remus la ayudaba a ver las cosas de otra manera, a darse cuenta de lo que quería y de lo que, tal vez, desde hace tiempo había querido. No le gustaba que le gustasen ciertas cosas, pero, después de todo, quizás no estaba tan mal.

Los días pasaron sin mayores incidentes. James había dejado de hablar tanto de Lily y se dejaba animar por sus amigos. Lily no había dado señales de haber oído la conversación de aquel día, actuaba igual con él aunque Remus la había sorprendido mirando furtivamente a James en varias ocasiones. El castaño sonreía para sí, tal vez ocurriría algún milagro de Navidad.

Así llegó el día en que el expreso de Hogwarts llevaría a los alumnos de vuelta a sus casas para pasar las fiestas con sus familias. Remus y James estaban en la entrada del colegio esperando a que terminaran de bajar Sirius y Peter.

—Canuto, por Merlín, ¡¿pero qué llevas en el baúl?! ¡Esto pesa un huevo! —se quejó Peter cuando ya soltaban el baúl al lado del de James.  
>—Pues mis cosas. Tengo que estar guapo y presentable, ¿tú qué te crees?<br>—Tío, que nos vamos unos días, no te vienes a vivir todo el año conmigo —le dijo James mientras Remus se echaba a reír.  
>—¡Bah! Bueno, chicos. No hagáis nada que yo no hiciera, bueno sí. Sed malos, pasadlo bien y divertíos. ¡Feliz Navidad, tíos! —respondió Sirius dándoles un gran abrazo a Peter y Remus.<br>—¡Mierda! Me he dejado la chaqueta que me regaló mi madre. ¡Ya vuelvo! —dijo James.

El chico salió corriendo de vuelta a su habitación. Una vez en la sala común, se chocó con alguien justo al salir del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—¡Auch!  
>—Perdón. ¡Evans!<p>

James se quedó mudo al ver con quien se había chocado. Lily estaba delante suya con expresión de dolor mientras se masajeaba el pecho.

—Cómo se te nota el quidditch. Qué fuerte estás, Potter.  
>—¿Eso es un cumplido? Gracias, Evans —contestó James con la sonrisa de seductor que solo reservaba para Lily. Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había reaccionado como solía hacerlo—. Lo siento —soltó con un carraspeo de voz—. Y perdona por el choque.<br>—No pasa nada. Y sí, era un cumplido.

La respuesta de Lily le dejó de piedra, haciéndole parecer víctima de un petrificus, y la miró con extrañeza, pues no estaba acostumbrado a esos comentarios por parte de la pelirroja. Justo entonces su mirada se cruzó con la de ella y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Fue un instante, breve mas intenso. Un pequeño momento en el que James se perdió en el verde de sus ojos, pero eso bastó para recordarle lo que sentía por ella desde que era un crío. Y no pudo evitar mirarla con todo el amor que sentía. Lily, azorada, apartó la mirada y su cara se enrojeció. Entonces, James se dio cuenta del estado de nerviosismo en el que se encontraba la pelirroja y de nuevo la miró, pero esta vez con una duda cruzando por su mente.

—Anda mira, si han puesto muérdago también aquí. No me había fijado —comentó de pronto Lily en un intento de aligerar la incomodidad que sentía y de distendir el ambiente. Pero al momento de decirlo y de ver la enorme sonrisa que se expandió por la cara de James, se dio cuenta de que había sido un error.  
>—Cierto y estamos debajo. Es Navidad y estamos debajo del muérdago.<br>—¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, Potter? —dijo la pelirroja recuperando su habitual carácter y llevándose las manos a la cadera. Tal vez no había sido un error después de todo—. ¿Me estás pidiendo un beso?  
>—No, por favor. ¿Cómo se me ocurriría? —respondió James acercándose a ella.<br>—Bien, porque no pienso dártelo —dijo Lily acortando más la distancia entre ellos.  
>—Tampoco quiero que me lo des.<br>—Genial.  
>—Estupendo.<p>

Con cada palabra se fueron acercando el uno al otro reduciendo por completo la distancia que los separaban. Y esta vez el tiempo sí se detuvo porque algo mágico estaba pasando. Quizás fue Lily quien dio el primer paso o a lo mejor fue James, pero eso no importaba. La magia de la Navidad había obrado un milagro y sus labios se habían encontrado a medio camino entre el enamoramiento de James y la reciente aceptación de Lily para fundirse en un dulce y tierno beso. Un beso que infundía esperanzas a James y enseñaba a Lily que no estaba mal que le gustase. Un beso que no significaba nada pero implicaba muchas cosas. Un beso que, a pesar de su brevedad, podía dar lugar a algo más duradero. Un beso mágico que les daba una oportunidad.  
>—Feliz Navidad, James.<br>—Feliz Navidad, Lily.

Poco después, James bajó a la entrada del colegio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en la más absoluta felicidad.

—Ya era hora, Jamie.  
>—¿Y la chaqueta? —preguntó Peter.<br>—¡Ouch! Se me ha olvidado. Bueno, da igual. Tengo muchas en casa.

Sirius, Peter y Remus lo miraron extrañados, como si se hubiera vuelto loco o algo peor.

—Venga, vámonos. ¡Feliz Navidad, tíos! —dijo James dándoles un abrazo a todos—. Qué bonita es la Navidad, me encanta esta época del año. ¿Sabíais que es mi momento favorito? ¡Feliz Navidad!

Aunque sus amigos no entendían por qué ese cambio tan repentino, no dejaron de abrazarse en su despedida y poco después Sirius y James se subieron en los carruajes para marcharse. Entonces, Remus se percató de que James y Lily se habían mirado y de que ambos se habían sonreído antes de subir al carruaje.

Ese año, Lily le brindó a James la oportunidad de conocerse, James le regaló un perrito a Sirius, Sirius le enseñó sus trucos de seducción a Peter y hasta le presentó a una chica con la que comenzaría a salir un tiempo, Peter le compró a Remus los libros sobre licantropía en los que estaba interesado y Remus divirtió a todos con las fotos de la borrachera que se pilló en la celebración.

Pequeños detalles con los que se demostraban el vínculo de afecto que se había establecido entre ellos y que perduraría muchos años después, porque ese era el verdadero significado de la Navidad.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¿Un review? Los merodeadores lo merecen ;)<p>

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
